KYA
by oreobabysunshine
Summary: Bella and the gang go to KYA since they missed WYA. Will it take a world of drama for Edward and Bella to finaly realize their love for each other. At the beginning EXT but it will eventually be EXB I promise! AU All human
1. Chapter 1

"NO THere is no way!" I told Alice as we walked to our table.

"Oh come on you'd make a great governor." She whined. Alice was talking about me running for KYA's governor and I happily decline. But of course Alice wouldn't take no for an answer. We took our seats. I sat on the other side of Jasper. Emmett was on my other side. Rosalie sat next to him, and Edward...ah Edward, my bestfriend, a nd secret crush next to her. He was currently sucking face with his current, evil girlfriend, Tanya Denali...I hated her and she hated me. She was always talking about me, and Edward and I were supposedly still bestfriends, but I've tried to distance myself from him, he's going to end up hurting me. Tanya was painfully beautiful, and we all knew it. I tried to forget it and focus on my lunch.

"Bella please...just atleast consider it." Alice pleaded once more.

"Consider what?" Emmett, my older brother asked as he slung his arm around my shoulders.

"Running for KYA governor." I sighed.

"Aw, Bella that would be a good idea. We could even be your campaign team." Rosalie said smiling.

"No. That wouldn't." Tanya said licking her lips.

"Who asked you w horre?"Rosalie asked her.

"Watch it Rose." Edward said.

"You have no righ to tcall me that." Rosalie growled back.

"What's you and everyone elses' problem?" Edward shouted exsasperatedly. No one looked at him.

"Anyway like I was saying.." Tanya said flipping her hair over her shoulder. "You can't run because Lauren is running from her school."

"You act like we care what nasal nose is doing." Alice huffed.

"Dont' talk about her like that" Tanya shrieked

"Raise your voice at her. One more time." Rosalie growled.

"Whatever, you guys just chill out." Jasper said. Always the peace maker.

"I don't care what you say Tanya I'm running." I told her. "The two of you can sit somewhere else tomorrow." I said pointing to Edward and Tanya. THe rest of my friends nodded.

"where are we supposed to sit?" Tanya fumed. "We've always sat here."

"No, Edward's always sat here. You however were unwelcomed here from the day you started, like a cockroach." Emmett smiled as he said this.

"As for where you sit I don't give a d..." (I'm trying not to cuss.) I said as I got up and slammed my chair into its original position and stormed out of the cafeteria.

Later on that day.

I was walking to my car when I Saw them. Tanya and Tyler making out. I Wanted to tell Edward I had to...but I'd tell the gang first. I spotted Alice first I ran over to her and pointed her towards the skanks directioon. She gasped.

"You have to tell EDward." She told me.

"He won't believe me, he'll think I'm trying to sabatoge their relationship." I pleaded. She pondered it.

"I'll tell him then."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Alice came to me in the parking lot looking dejected and angry.

"You told him didn't you?" I said. She nodded.

"He said that Tanya would never do something like that, and that he hated me, especially you because he thought that you put me up to this."I was shocked, Edward never said he hated anybody.I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Mike Newton standing behind me.

"Hey Bella...would you, you know be my girlfriend?" He asked me...just then an idea struck me.

"I'd love to Mike."I said smiling at him. This better work. He looked like he'd just about faint. "Meet us at our table at lunch." I told him. He kissed my cheek excitedly and then ran off screaming thatI was going to be his girlfriend.

"Bella..." alice said with a devious smirk on her face.

"Yes?" I asked innocently. She hugged me tightly.

EPOV

Yesterday,

I thought it was cool that Bella was running for governor. But lately Bella's been acting strange. She doesn't talk to me as much anymore. We don't pass notes, I mean I like Tanya but if it was going to cost my bestfriend why would I give my life long best friend up for some other girl who is currently my girlfriend? Well anyway. I cared deeply for Tanya not as much as I did for Bella but deeply. Enough that it irritated me the way that Rosalie talked to Tanya. I mean I know she does certain things to get underneath your skin but... So I was deeply shocked when Bella told us to go sit somewhere else, and I was hurt like she'd stabbed me. But I could tell s he was hurting too, but I didn't know what about. She got up and slammed the chair back into the table, Alice and Rosalie were looking after her with understanding etched on their faces. Jasper and Emmett looked like they wanted to burn Tanya and I alive. I was about to go after her but Tanya pulled me back to myseat and began kissing me.

That night.

I had let Tanya see my phone she was playing on it as usual. She was sitting at my computer desk, when I heard her gasp.

"What?" I asked concerned.

"Oh nothing sweetie." She said with a sickly, fake smile. She quickly began texting again. Whatever it was...I sure hope it had nothing to do with me.

**Next day..finally up-to date**

I was parking my car when I saw them, Alice and Bella. Both looking like they were about to cry. I saw Mike walk up to them and ask Bella a question. She smiled and aparently said yes. He kissed her cheek and bounced off.

"Bella Swan is my Girlfriend!" He yelled running into the school building. I felt a surge of jealousy run through me. Wait why should I be jealous? I have Tanya right?

"What?" I blurted without thinking. I ignored Tanya's questions and got out of the car and stormed over to Bella and Alice.

"WTH was that?" I shouted.

"WTH was what?" Bella asked innocently. "oh you mean my boyfriend? Yeah he tends to get a little excited." She smirked.

"What ever game your playing its not funny." This got her angry..way to go Edward.

"FIrstly I'm not playing a game! Secondly this has nothing to do with you. Third, if your going to b... about this, then maybe your not the friend, or the person I thought you were." I couldn't believe those words had just left her mouth.

"Bella..."I said with out words.

"Goodbye Edward." She fumed as she and Alice walked away. Crap..and why was alice looking at me like I hated her? I mean she knows I'd never do anything to hurt her. I have to get my best friend back.

BpOv-Lunch

I was sitting at our table next to Mike. My feet were in his lap. Which he had no problem with.I was sipping my coke when I heard a chair pull out.

"Hey Bell...um?" Emmett said with out words.

"You guys know Mike. This is my boyfriend." I said gesturing to Mike. He smiled.

"Hey."He said happily. MIke was actually a pretty cool guy.

"Hey..."Emmett said, he looked at me questioning my sanity I simply smiled back. Alice and Jasper got to the table last. I looked to my left and saw Edward and Tanya eating lunch by themselves. They were arguing about something. Then he stormed out of the cafateria. I got up and followed him out.

"Edward!" I called after him. He turned on his heels and waited.

"What's wrong?" I asked..sure I'd told him off this morning but I loved him and there was nothing I could do about that.

"Its Tanya." He breathed. "You know how I let her play on my phone?" I nodded.

"Well aparently she forgot to tell me that Alice sent me a text. What messed me up was what Alice said. She said that Tanya was cheating on me. I looked through the messages, you know the outbox? Well She replied that saying that I hated you and Alice and that you put Alice up to telling me this."

"well now I feel horrible." I said.

"what why?" he asked.

"Because that's why Alice was upset this morning, and why I told you off this morning. We'd been waiting for something like this to happen. We knew that oneday you were going to be so in love with Tanya that you'd push your own friends away."

"Bella." He said as he pulled me into a hug.

"I could never. Your my best friend and I love you." How I wish there was a double meaning to those words. "You'll always be my bestfriend. But as my bestfriend would you please tell me something?"

"Is Tanya cheating on me?" He asked, I knew he was hoping for a no. But I couldn't give him that.

"Yes." I whispered. His face contorted in pain. I sighed as he slumped and put his face in his hands. I knew he cared for Tanya. I'd kill her. I put my arm around his shoulders.

"How could she do this to me?" He whispered.

"She's a bleach blond idiot witthout good taste in guys. Because if she did she'd know when she had a keeper...when she had someone who was perfect." I told him. I meant everyword of it. Edward pulled me in a hug.

"Thanks Bella for being such a good friend." I nodded. We stayed like that until the bell. We walked to Biology together. We were sitting in class listening to Mr. Banner drone on about atoms until an announcement came on.

"All those going to KYA please meet in the library." Edward and I grabbed our stuff and left just as students were filling into the hallway. We sat next to Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. Just as Tanya was about to come sit down, Mike sat down in the spot on the other side of me.

"Hey mike." I said as I kissed his cheek.

"Hey Bella." Just then Mr. Brady, a social studies teacher began to speak.

"Okay youguys KYA as you know stands for Kentucky Youth Assembly. They have been gracious enough to let us visit theirs since we missed ours. WYA. The trip will cost 300$ plus spending money." He continued to talk about bills, and everything else.

"Alright is there anyone interested in running for governor?" He asked.

"Bella is!" Alice chirped.

"Is that true Miss Swan?" He asked. I noded sheepishly. "Alright then I'll see you after school. Do you have a campaign team?" He asked.

"Yes sir." I told him as I gestured to the people around me.

"Alright then I will see all of you after school as well." We talked a little more and he hadned out the permission slips and we were dismissed.

"Bella I'll see you later. Do you mind if I come over tonight?" Edward asked, his voice was monotone and I knew he was hurting on the inside.

"That'll be fine, you can even stay for dinner if you want to. Because we defiantely need to talk." I told him. He nodded and walked away.

THAT NIGHT

Everyone was huddled in my living room.

"Bella I need to talk to you." He said. I followed him upstairs to my room.

"I talked to Tanya."

"and how did that go?" I asked.

"She admitted it that she kissed Tyler and that she'd been sleeping around." He gulped. "And I've decided to forgive her." I fell off my bed.

"Are you insane?!" I half shouted at him. He glared at me.

"I love her."

"Oh God!" I shouted at him. "For the love of God Edward she's a slut."

EPOV

I mean..Bella didn't want me to get back together with Tanya? For once in her life she wasn't suppourting me? But I realized, I'd gone through all the facts I mean there was no other explination was there? I mean I had to have loved Tanya right? That's the only way I was mostly unfazed?

"For the love of God Edward she's a slut."

"don't talk about her like that!" I shouted back. Bella's lip quivered. I'd never shouted at her like that and I instantly regretted it.

"Its the truth Edward. Your not stupid I know your not. But your acting like it right now!" She shouted back. "you don't know what love is!"

"Oh and you do?! Miss this is my first Boyfriend downstairs sitting on the couch?" Okay that slipped out, and I knew that was a low blow.

"Atleast Mike isn't a slut!"

"And you aren't?"

"NO I'm not! And it looks like I'm not your best friend either! So get out of my house! GEt out now!" She shouted me as tears spilled over onto her pale cheeks. Crap! How did I manage to pick my girlfriend over my bestfriend when I vowed that I wouldn't?

"Fine." I whispered as I stormed out. Maybe Bella was right though. Was I insane? I mean seriously Bella's always been there for me. Even in our arguments. Had I really ruined it this time. Well soon we'd be spending a lot of time together. I ran straight up to my room when I got home and called Tanya.

"Hey Babe." She said, I heard her heavy breathing and a bed squeeking. "Stop!" She moaned in the back ground.

"Tanya what are you doing?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh you know making use of my bed." She said slowly. "Got to go Edward bye!" She hung up on me! What?! Crap. Bella was right! she'd always been right. But wait I know better than to jump to conclusions right? I dialed Bella's house. No one answered. I think I must have called about 30 times. I was sure she was avoiding me now.

BPOV

That bastard.


End file.
